vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
MUTO Prime
Summary MUTO Prime is a monster that appears in the 2019 Legendary Comics graphic novel, Godzilla: Aftershock. MUTO Prime is an ancient superspecies that lived alongside Godzilla and other Titans. Monarch scientist Dr. Emma Russell theorizes that it is either the adult form of a female MUTO or the last survivor of a MUTO plague which caused a mass extinction in prehistoric times. At the same time a group of ancient Phoenicians traveled to Japan, MUTO Prime battled a member of Godzilla's species, known as Dagon by the ancients and later designated Species 5146_Adam by Monarch. MUTO Prime prevailed and infected Dagon with its parasitic spores, eventually killing it before its body became buried in an underground cavern in the Philippines. In 1999, a mining company unwittingly excavated Dagon's skeleton, allowing one of the spores to hatch into the larval male MUTO, while the other dormant spore was taken to the Yucca Mountain Nuclear Waste Repository, where it finally matured into the female MUTO in 2014. The parent subspecies of two MUTOs which fought Godzilla in San Francisco, MUTO Prime emerged shortly after their death to draw out Godzilla. Gradually weakening him over the course of several brief encounters, MUTO Prime aimed to infect him with its parasitic larvae, potentially giving rise to an entire ecosystem of MUTOs which could wipe out the human race. Fortunately, through the intervention of Monarch's Dr. Emma Russell, Godzilla was able to triumph over MUTO Prime in their last encounter and kill it once and for all. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-B Name: M.U.T.O Prime, Earthquake Beetle, Dragon Beetle, Jinshin-Mushi, Abomination, Unclean Thing Origin: MonsterVerse Gender: Female Age: At least 250,000,000 years old Classification: Titan, Prehistoric Radioactive Parasitary Organism Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Radiation Manipulation (Can emit and absorb radiation), Enhanced Senses, Large Size (Type 2), Stealth Mastery, Can create EMP waves, Vibration Manipulation (Prime's powerful legs create thunderous steps which generate loud seismic disturbances), Sound Manipulation (Prime can emit a sonic a powerful roar), Underwater Breathing (Type 2), Natural Weaponry (Claws and Jaw) Attack Potency: At least Country level (Made Godzilla bleed and roar in pain from a physical strike, physically stronger than the Male MUTO and a regular Female MUTO, it is stronger than Godzilla, defeated Dagon in ancient times who was likely equal to Godzilla. Throughout her life, MUTO Prime had killed several Godzillas) Speed: At least Subsonic on foot by sheer virtue of size, Supersonic ' Reactions and Attack speed 'Lifting Strength: Class M (Physically larger and stronger than the Male and Female MUTOs, on par if not higher than Godzilla, pushed around the 90,000 tons of Godzilla) Striking Strength: At least Country Class (Made Godzilla bleed from a physical strike) Durability: At least Country level (Its shell allows it to withstand Godzilla's attacks in their various encounters. Stamina: Extremely High Range: Tens of meters due to sheer size, Kilometers with Vibration Manipulation Standard Equipment: Claws, Jaw Intelligence: Animalistic. Weaknesses: None Notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Kaiju Category:MonsterVerse Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Vibration Users Category:Blood Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Monsters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Immortals Category:Bugs Category:Parasites Category:Legendary Pictures Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Warner Bros. Category:Characters